justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Safe And Sound
(files) |artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= - - - - |difficulty=Easy |effort= |nogm=5 |nosm= |pc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc='Gloves' C1: C2: Orange-Brown C3: C4: C5: Arrows C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc=Green (2014) (Remake) |pictos= 150 |nowc = SafeAndSound |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (C4) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Brown-Reddish 2A: Lemon Green 2B: Green}}"Safe And Sound" by is featured on as an unlockable/code-redeemable song, , and . Appearance of the Dancers Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. C1 The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada, and black ankle strap stilettos. In the remake, C1's outline is magenta. C2 The second dancer is a man with brown pompadour hair. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. C3 The third dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks, and blue creepers. C4 The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans, and yellow shoes. C5 The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks, and yellow shoes. Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear, which is only the case with . Safeandsound background 1.png Safeandsound background 2.png Safeandsound background 3.png Safeandsound background 4.png Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Each one belongs to one of the characters. Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly lower them. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air and swing it downward while bouncing. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your head. Gold Move 5: Duck slightly and swing your right arm and head upward. SafeAndSound gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Safeandsound gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SafeAndSound gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Safeandsound gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game SafeAndSound gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Safeandsound gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game SafeAndSound gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Safeandsound gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game SafeAndSound gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Safeandsound gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *This is the third routine to feature coaches who change gender. The first was Song 2, the second was Gangnam Style, the fourth is Uptown Funk, the fifth is Rotten to the Core and the sixth is The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *Each of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **''Mas Que Nada s complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the ''Electro Body Combat workout **Skirt from Oath, crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of Call Me Maybe, and creepers from Die Young. **Jacket from original version of Good Feeling, and shirt from Beauty And A Beat. **Shoes from C'mon and P1 of In The Summertime, socks from C'mon or Flashdance ... What a Feeling, and shirt from Rich Girl s Chair dance. *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but later in time, it could only be accessed in Canada, or with the use of a Canadian proxy. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes can be used in any NTSC country. *There is a beta picture of this routine, where on the top are the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song cannot be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. **There are also other beta pictures where C1 is in a pose that is not used in the final version. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. *The first coach has an avatar which can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even if the player did not unlock the song yet. **It is also available on for 5 Mojo coins. *Many files for this song were found in . *The menu icon in for this song is different to the one from . The difference is in the colors of the background: the former s is dark green with glass effect, and the latter s is yellow. * The coaches are affected by several glitches: ** C1 s hair passes through her armpits. ** When C1 gets down, her glove turns to a darker shade of blue. ** C3 s tongue and a small portion of her hair sometimes turns blue. ** Some little brown holes appear on the upper part of C5 s legs and on her socks. * The Garnier Canada channel uploaded some tutorials about how to make every coach s hairstyle, as well as a Behind the Scenes video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mm9KLG6sU4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm9Rma-tGXw *In the remade routine, the screen does not flash for a second anymore when one dancer changes to the next. ** Also, C1 appears a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away in a shred effect before the background fades at the end. *''Safe And Sound'' has the second most dancer changes than any other song in the series, after Footloose. *The transition between each dancer change is very sudden, unlike any Mashup. *"Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the remake. **This is because, for and later games, the song is not sponsored by Garnier. ***This is the second such removal of brand promotions from the background since You Make Me Feel... s removal of . ** This is also the first song to have a remake for later games, followed by We Can’t Stop. *This song can also be found in the files in Just Dance 2015. Gallery Game Files SafeAndSound Cover Generic.png|''Safe And Sound'' Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (Remake) Safeandsound_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach safeandsound_cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover safeandsound cover albumbkg.png| album bkg Safeandsound c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar on Safeandsound c1 jd2015 ava.png|C1 s avatar on and later games Safeandsound c1 golden ava.png|C1 s golden avatar Safeandsound c1 diamond ava.png|C1's diamond avatar Safeandsound pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Safeandsound jd2016 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Safeandsound jd2017 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Safeandsound jd2018 menu.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (2018) (Christmas skin) Safeandsound jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Safeandsound jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) safeandsound c1.png|First coach safeandsound c2.png|Second coach safeandsound c3.png|Third coach safeandsound c4.png|Fourth coach safeandsound c5.png|Fifth coach Promotional Images Safeandsound promo 1.jpg|C5 in a banner for Fructis promotion Safeandsound promo 2.png Safeandsound promo 3.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay Safeandsound promo gameplay 1.jpg Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg Beta Elements safeandsound_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg|Unused move Safeandsound promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta C2 s appearance (his hair, bracelets and pants are in a darker shade) Others Safeandsound glove glitch.png|Glitch with C1 s glove Safeandsound tongue glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s tongue Safeandsound hair glitch.png|Glitch with C3 s hair Safeandsound leg glitch.png|Glitch with C5 s leg Safeandsound leg glitch 2.png|Glitch with C5 s sock Videos Official Music Video Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Gameplays Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2016 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2017 Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Safe And Sound - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Safe And Sound - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind-the-Scenes Garnier Fructis Exclusive Behind the Scenes of the Just Dance 2014 TV Shoot Garnier Fructis - Dance Proof Your Hair References Site Navigation it:Safe And Sound Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Console Exclusives Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 files